


Reset

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sanvers Week, Time Travel, minor mention of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex wakes up beside Maggie after their first night together. She remembers everything that happened since then.This is a short ficlet for Sanvers week with the prompt: Time Travel





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for implied nakedness.

As sleep slowly slip away from her, she can feel a familiar warmth right next to her, fingertips brushing against her back in a specific pattern. Her eyes open wide, there’s no splitting headache from a drinking binge, the light dimmed by the curtains. _**Maggie is in her bed**_. Her heart twists in her chest, tears at the corner of her eyes already. **_Maggie is naked in her bed_**. Alex gathers one of her blankets, cover herself with it and escape to the bathroom. _**Holy shit, She’s naked in bed with Maggie!**_

The first thing that strikes her as she closes the door is her reflection in the mirror: her hair short and wavy, framing her face, newly dyed a natural red. “Okay, what the fuck.” Her gaze dip down to the counter, next to the sink is Maggie’s overnight bag. The one she lost a week after using it here. Before Kara got her a pink one.

Alex grabs clothes from her clean pile: pale beige, brown pants, and a striped tanktop. When she opens the door, the scent of coffee assault her nostril and she sees Maggie pouring coffee into mugs. Her heartache, remembering this very moment, remembering how very naked she is beneath the orange fabric.

“You’re wearing my t-shirt.”

It goes exactly as she remembers it: The black lung joke, the moment they fall back into her bed and the badly timed text from her sister. Alex’s mind conjures their last moment together as a couple, bittersweet memories dancing at the edge of her mind. It overwhelms her completely, tears in her eyes and she’s clinging to her (ex?) girlfriend.

“Are you okay?” She was always the sweet, concerned girlfriend.

“I’m just overwhelmed, It’s ridiculous. I’d like to just hold you for now.” A deep breath, Alex takes in Maggie’s perfume.

“It’s okay, we don’t have to do anything. Black lung’s cutting your breath short, I get that.” Maggie teases, relaxing her touches, she lays there with her with a lazy smile.

Alex laughs despite her situation, faking her cough again.

“I think your fake-cough is the cutest thing I’ve heard.”

The day passes and to Alex’s great relief, she is not stuck in a groundhog’s day loop as she wakes up the next day. Kara, Winn and Barry get together to investigate.

The future she remembers isn’t there for Barry or The Waverider’s crew to find it. They all confirm that it used to be real, They also tell her how lucky she is to remember it. Alex isn’t so sure.

She locks her father up when they find him again, much to J’onn and Eliza’s surprise. It ends up helping them understand Henshaw’s cybernetics.

They prepare for an invasion, the moment the Daxamite ship appears to take Mon-El. She warns Clark, she stops him from having to fight Kara.

She decks Malverne in the face the minute she sees him in the elevator. The DEO uses him to reveal several flaws in their security.

Alex speaks with President Marsdin, working with her to prevent the discovery of her secret or to have a contingency plan in place in case it does.

She helps Lena out of her deal with Rhea, she becomes friend with her much earlier.  

After the invasion, when Maggie joins her on the balcony. She remembers the mistakes she made last time.

“She’ll be okay” Maggie says, holding her from behind.

“I hope so.” she smiles a little, remembering the hard times ahead for all of them, but maybe she has the chance to make it all better.

As Maggie begins her speech about Danvers girl not breaking easy, Alex pulls her close. “I want a future with you in it, Maggie. I want to start by getting a dog, I want you to move in with me.”

Maggie smiles wider than she remember her doing at her proposal and she is eager to accept, her emotions rushes to the surface.

Somehow, this feel like it will make a world of difference. Maybe it will, Alex doesn’t yet know.


End file.
